


Storms And Country Songs

by Random_Nerd3



Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: And Reggie Is A Good Big Brother, Carlos Deserves All The Hugs, Carlos Is Afraid Of Storms, Day 27, Extreme Weather, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Carlos Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When Carlos can't sleep because of a loud thunderstorm Reggie ends up playing music until the little man falls asleep.OrCarlos angst because by now he's the only character other than Flynn I haven't whumped yet.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Reggie
Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Storms And Country Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a day late, but I hope you guys like it. I felt like Carlos gets overlooked in the fandom but he's adorable and you can bet your ass that he'd ask Reggie to be his big brother.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

Carlos had always been afraid of storms. He didn’t know why he always felt so uneasy whenever thunder clapped overhead, followed by a bright bolt of lightning. When his mom was alive she’d curl up in bed with him, wrapping him up in a taco of blankets. She’d sing him lullabies, mostly in Spanish. 

Her voice helped calm him down, and she always promised to keep him safe. Because she was his mom, and that was her job. So sometimes she’d make him laugh by walking outside in the rain, and angrily telling the storm off for making her son afraid. His mom’s dead now, which meant he could  _ probably _ go crawl into Julie’s bed and she wouldn’t even bat an eye. If he was being completely honest with himself any other day of the week he’d be up for snuggling with his sister. Except, tonight Julie said she was going to be songwriting with Luke, which translated to if Carlos didn’t want a front row seat to them kissing he was supposed to stay out of her room.

Thunder clapped overhead and Carlos jumped in surprise, shocked by how close the storm sounded. “Man of the house,” Carlos muttered to himself, curling up in the blanket his mom knitted for him. “You’re the man of the house. Can’t protect Julie from evil ghosts if you’re afraid of thunder.” Lightning lights up his dark bedroom, flashing scary-looking shadows across his bedroom. Carlos squeaked and pulled his blanket over his head. The wind whipped around their house, shaking his bedroom wall as the rain drops violently hit the glass pane of his window. Over the sound of the storm Carlos could make out someone’s voice. They were rambling, it was hard to keep track of what they were saying… but someone else was in Carlos’s room.

“I mean, storms aren’t really that scary to begin with right?” The voice asked and Carlos slowly peeked his head out from underneath his blanket. “They’re essentially just the sky peeing. So maybe we’re both just afraid of the sky peeing on us.” The air shimmered and Carlos could see the bassist from Julie’s band anxiously pacing the length of his room.

“What are you doing here?” Carlos asked quietly. Another clap of thunder sounded and they both jumped. Reggie scratched the back of his head, looking slightly confused.

“You’re afraid of storms, and Luke’s with Julie tonight and Ray’s on a late job so I figured uh…” Reggie trailed off awkwardly. Carlos reached over his bed and tugged on the chain on his lamp. The bulb flickered on, dimly lighting his room.

“Do you pull an Edward Cullen every night?” Carlos asked, wondering how many times Reggie had hung out with him without him noticing. Reggie frowned slightly,

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“Nevermind,” Carlos said dismissively. He eyed his window, still getting attacked by the raging storm outside. Reggie poofed from Carlos’s bedroom door to the rocking chair near his bed. This time he was holding an acoustic guitar, where Reggie got it Carlos had no idea.

“You know,” Reggie said, his fingers softly plucking on the strings. The melody was soft and pleasant to listen to. Carlos settled back into his bed, wrapping his arms around the giraffe stuffed animal he got from the hospital gift shop… from when his mom was sick. “It’s okay to be afraid of storms. Everyone’s afraid of something.” Carlos curled up, listening to the music filling his room. Reggie’s guitar playing drowned out the sound of the rain. Reggie rocked back in the chair, the wood squeaking slightly as he continued with the slow country twang.

“Hey Reg?” Carlos asked, now struggling to stay awake. Reggie hummed in response, switching from country to a soft rock melody. “Wanna be my big brother?” Carlos asked, stretching his arm above his hand with a yawn. Reggie stumbled over the next few notes.

“What?” Reggie asked, sounding honestly surprised. Carlos flipped over, throwing a pillow at Reggie as he did so. “I uh - I mean, if you want me too…” Another loud clap of thunder sounded, but this time Carlos was less afraid of it.

“You’re a cool dude, plus I bet we could plan really cool pranks for when Julie and Luke are being gross,” Carlos said and Reggie let out a loud laugh.

“That is true little dude,” Reggie still seemed hesitant though. “You really want me to be your brother?” He wondered. Carlos nodded in response,

“‘Course I do. Who else?” A wide smile stretched across Reggie’s face and he reached forward to ruffle Carlos’s hair.

“Then I’ll be your brother's short stack,” Reggie promised. Another flash of lightning light up his room in white light, but Carlos was less afraid of it this time. “Go to sleep yeah?” Reggie asked, settling back into the rocking chair. He started playing the guitar again, and if Carlos closed his eyes. Reggie’s guitar playing filled his mind. Maybe his mom wasn’t coming back… but at least Carlos got a new brother, and like Julie said at the Orpheum, he was always watching out for signs from his mom.


End file.
